


letters, letters, letters

by prongs117



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongs117/pseuds/prongs117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnieszka and The Dragon write letters and argue about cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters, letters, letters

_Agnieszka,_

 

_Everyone here is intolerable. Standards have fallen dismally low since Father Ballo’s unfortunate incident. The new archivist is so incompetent it is a scandal. I cannot believe Alosha allowed this fool to step inside the Charovnikov. I do not care if he is supposedly some prodigy from some border town. The fact the she also considers you some sort of prodigy proves that her judgment on the matter is hardly reliable._

 

_I do not know how they expect me to find anything in this disaster. I do not think it is too unreasonable to expect that I be able to find the references to Rosyan weather magic without going through the whole length of the place._

 

_The princess—Marisha—begged me to tell you that she cannot wait to visit Dvernik next month. I cannot imagine why. Apparently some nephew of yours, Aleksy, made quite an impression on her. Can you please inform her that it would be an unmitigated disaster if she attaches herself to some miscreant from the mountains._

 

_Sarkan_

 

* * *

 

 

_Sarkan,_

 

_I have it on good authority that Leszek’s reputation is well-deserved. Father Ballo had known of him when he was still a boy. As for Alosha, well, I completely agree with her._

 

_Aleksy will be glad to know Marisha remembers him. She informed me in the past that the boys from Kralia have terrible manners. Is it any wonder that she prefers to play with a farmer’s boy who doesn’t tease her about her lisp?_

 

_It might interest you, or Marisha, to know that Olga has given birth yesterday. There are now four ginger kittens contentedly dozing in the kitchen as we speak._

 

_Agnieszka_

 

* * *

 

 

_Agnieszka,_

_I do not know why you imagine I would be interested in the doings of the cat you imposed on me. Please do not let any of the wretched kittens get into the library. The damage they could cause—well, I have seen you tear through my library._

_Stashek and Marisha are excited about your news however. One would think there is a shortage of ill-tempered cats in the capital, the way they carry on. Marisha asked me to ask you if he can name one of them. Not only will I soon have five felines inconveniencing me, one of them will have been named by a four year old._

_Sarkan_

 

* * *

_S,  
_

 

_I’m glad the royal children are well, judging from your comments. Tell Marisha she can name them all._

_This will be a short letter as Danka has called on me to look in on an ailing mother and her small child—it’s my friend Marta. She was well three days ago when we met at my mother’s. I hope it is an ordinary illness._

_-A_

* * *

 

 

_Agnieszka,_

 

_I can return early if you need my assistance. You will be glad to know that I may have uncovered a far speaking spell that will suit us in situations like this. Well, Leszek helped to some degree. He might not be completely useless after all._

_Sarkan_

 

* * *

 

 

_Sarkan,_

_There’s no cause for alarm. Marta and little Jacek have contracted some sort of rash and a slight fever. I don’t know yet what it is but I see no reason to think it came from the Wood._

_I will refrain making a comment regarding Leszek. I would just like to point out that this is not the first time you made the same mistake._

_Agnieszka_

 

* * *

 

 

_Agnieszka,_

_Since you have now subjected me to four cats named by a six year old, I hardly think you are in a position to lecture me._

_I will be home at the end of the month. Stashek and Marisha cannot wait to see you again. As am I._

_Sarkan_

**Author's Note:**

> I could not find Marisha's age in the book so I made her four. If I made a mistake, I can chalk it up to the Dragon not bothering to know the children's ages!


End file.
